Many Art
Many Art (z ang. many - wiele; art - sztuka) — ponyfikacja użytkowniczki o nicku More Art. Imię odwołuje się do wszechstronnych uzdolnień plastycznych. :Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie chciał stworzyć jakieś rysunki z Many Art, to proszę bardzo :) Powstanie Bardzo lubię serial "My Little Pony", fascynuję się nim odkąd pamiętam. Lubię wszystkie postaci, ale żadna nie jest dokładnie taka jak ja. Postanowiłam więc stworzyć swoją. Najpierw Many miała być pegazem. Ale jak pegaz miałby trzymać ołówek? Wybrałam więc jednorożca, po mimo, że bardzo chciałabym jak pegazy umieć latać. Po zamienieniu mojej ponysony w jednorożca wszystko zrobiło się łatwiejsze. Ołówek mogła unosić za pomocą magii, a problem latania wkrótce rozwiązałam. Od czego w końcu są czary? :) Pierwsza wersja Many Art Po za sierścią, różniła się od obecnej prawie wszystkim. Zrezygnowałam z niej, bo uznała, że wcale jej nie przypomina. Grzywę miała gęstą, błękitną, z masą loków. Za to włosów autorka ma dość mało, są one dość rzadkie i kręcą się tylko na końcówkach. Oczy są błękitne, głębokie i okrągłe, co nie robi aż takiej różnicy, ale nie posiadała wady wzroku, a uważam, że przy tworzeniu OC tego typu rzeczy są istotne. Wzrost to druga rzecz, którą Blue Drop (bo tak właśnie nazywała się moja pierwsza ponyfikacja) najbardziej różniła się od autorki. Chodzi o to, że była średniego wzrostu, a jak wspomniałam, Many jest wyjątkowo wysoka, przez co biorą ją za starszą niż jest. Jeśli chodzi o znaczek, to była nim niebieska kropla, czyli po angielsku blue drop. Nie mam pojęcia, co to miało symbolizować, po prostu tak mi się spodobało. Wygląd Klacz jest wyjątkowo wysoka. Ma śnieżno białą sierść, turkusowe oczy i trój kolorową grzywę. Jej ogon tak jak grzywa z początku ma kolor fuksji, potem przechodzi w fiolet, granat i kończy się turkusową końcówką. Nosi prostokątne okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Historia Many urodziła się w Canterlocie, tam też mieszka od zawsze. Ma tam kolegów, koleżanki i masę znajomych, ale nie wszystkich miłych. Niestety. Assell i Grey bardzo długo starali się o źrebaka, tak długo, że zaczynali myśleć, że została im tylko magia. Jednak wreszcie im się udało, mała Many przyszła na świat. Z tego powodu Assell uważa Many za mały cud. Rodzina Mama jej Assell (ponyfikacja jej chyba nigdy nie powstanie, jest tylko wymyślone imię) zapewnia jej wszystko, co tylko jest możliwe. Many kocha ją nad życie, są ze sobą bardzo blisko. Jej tata nie jest może ,,ojcem roku", a on i Assell dość często się kłócą, ale i tak wszyscy są rodziną i pamiętają o tym. Miłość Klacz już wiele razy się zakochiwała, a przynajmniej myślała, że tak jest. Prawdziwej miłości nie znalazła, ale ciągle jej szuka. Któregoś dnia zauważyła pewnego pegaza. Nie, wcale nie widziała go po raz pierwszy, tylko dopiero teraz zwróciła na niego uwagę. Od tego dnia ich relacje powoli się rozwijają. Kto wie, może coś z tego będzie? Charakter (te dobre cechy) Radosna. - Jest dość często, lubi być szczęśliwa i spędzać czas z tymi, których lubi i tymi, którzy lubią ją. Bywa, że wszyscy w okół niej zachowują powagę, a ona szaleje z radości z byle powodu. Inteligentna. - Dość często się to ujawnia :). Miała możliwość uczyć się w Szkolę dla utalentowanych jednorożców, ale z niej nie skorzystała. Twórcza. - Korzysta z tego w różnych sytuacjach. Odważna. - Czasami się wstydzi powiedzieć coś, ale zawsze przezwycięża lęk i po prostu to robi. Wrażliwa. - i to bardzo! Co ciekawe, zaczęło się to w latach źrebięcych, nie niemowlęcych. Chętna do pomocy. - Gdy widzi, że ktoś się smuci lub ma z czymś problem nie waha się, tylko od razu mu pomaga. Nie lubi być smutna, nielubi też gdy gdy ktoś inny się smuci, więc stara się by każdy był szczęśliwy. Osobowość (te trochę gorsze cechy) Łatwo się obraża '''- ma to związek z jej dużą wrażliwością. '''Obgaduje innych - no czasami :) Niestety, nie ma kucyków idealnych. Po za tym, robi to w mniejszym Strachliwość Pupil Many Art bardzo chciała mieć zwierzątko odkąd była malutkim źrebakiem. Marzyła o psie. Rodzice jej go obiecali, ale na razie jeszcze go nie dostała. Zdarzyło się, ze Many miała ochotę namalować przyrodę, wybrała się wiec w plener. Ponieważ uwielbia wędrować tam, gdzie w cale nie miało jej być, Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy weszła do lasu Everfree. Gdy się spostrzegła, było już tak daleko, że nie wiedziała, jak wrócić. Ciekawostki * Ma nietolerancję laktozy (nie trawi produktów mlecznych). * Gdy czuje jakieś wyjątkowo silne emocje jej usta robią się ciemniejsze, a gdy te emocje przejdą robią się szare. Galeria Moje Rysunek.jpg Od innych Many Art by Inka Sabine.png Many Art by Nenani.png Many Art sweet by Inka Sabine.png Happy MA by Inka Sabine.png|słodziusia Many od Inki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem